Sweeney's Birthday Wish
by TimeLord293
Summary: Sweeney Todd is now happily married and is forgetting a very important day. A short oneshot based on a RP I did. Takes place about a year after the events of the film. Contains a bit of fluff. Sweeney/OC


**A/N: Hello! So this is a Sweeney Todd oneshot story that I have written in honour of someone's birthday and this someone is very special to me so I decided to write a story based on a RP that we did between Sweeney and my OC so this is kind of a version of it but as a story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it especially the person who I'm dedicating this too. Happy birthday love. xxx :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd wish I did haha but I only own my OC **

On the cobbled old street of Fleet Street there lived a barber and his wife Sweeney and Christina Todd. They hadn't been married long, only for about a year. They lived in an old barber shop that was above a meat pie shop, though the meat pie shop was no longer in use since the owner's unfortunate accident, well people thought it was an accident anyway. One day Christina was out while Sweeney was at home thinking. Christina had managed to find a new job as a dress maker but the hours were long. Sweeney had just closed the shop and was staring out of the window of his shop thinking of the horrific events of two years previous. He remembered it well, the pain and the misery that he had felt back then until he had met Christina. No sooner than when he had met her that pain had vanished. He smiled at the memory of their first meeting. It had been after he had concocted his plan of revenge with the help of his land lady Mrs Lovett. He had been imagining carrying out his vengeful deeds when Christina had walked through the door. She had wanted a job and Mrs Lovett employed her as a helper around the shop. At first Sweeney tried not to pay attention to her but they got talking and things started to unfold from there. She accepted him for who he was, she understood his need for revenge. In the end she saved him in more ways than one and that was one of the many things he was thankful for. He may have done those terrible things but she made him better, stronger and most importantly she took away his pain. Yes he still felt a sense of loss when he thought of his dead wife from before he met Christina, from before he even became Sweeney Todd in fact, but that pain had been dissolved slightly and he had finally moved on. He'd never become Benjamin Barker again but he was better than what he had been two years ago.

Sweeney was brought out of these thoughts by the door opening. Christina walked through the door. He looked at the time and realised that she was late. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realised how late she was.

"Sorry I'm late love I had to get something from the market before it closed," she smiled as she stepped through the door. She was carrying a small package.

"It's alright love," he smiled back at her, and wondered what she had bought. She smiled secretively and placed the package in the closet where she kept her dresses. He shrugged slightly, it was probably nothing.

XXX

Later that night while Sweeney was asleep, Christina got out of bed and got out the package that she had bought from the market earlier. She made sure that Sweeney was asleep then carefully opened the package and wrapped it up in nicer paper. She smiled at her handiwork and then placed it back in the closet again and got back into bed.

XXX

The next day Sweeney woke up and saw Christina smiling at him. He smiled back at her lovingly. He always loved it when she smiled.

"Your very happy this morning my love, not that I'm complaining," Sweeney smirked slightly looking at her and she smiled.

"Well today is a very special day," she smiled, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh? And what's so special about today then?" Sweeney asked, with curiosity.

"You've forgotten haven't you?" she laughed. He frowned wondering what he'd forgotten. It wasn't their anniversary as that had already happened. He thought for a moment and she laughed again.

"It's your birthday silly," she smiled looking at him in amusement. His eyes widened with realisation. Ah. Of course it was his birthday. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in so long he barely remembered it when it came. He shook his head slightly.

"I forgot about that," he said both amused and touched that she had remembered.

"So I see," she smiled.

"It's been years since I celebrated my birthday. I just tend to treat it like any other day now," Sweeney said frowning slightly.

"Not anymore you don't," she smiled again.

"Oh? Why's that then?" Sweeney asked her.

"Because now you have me to celebrate it with," she smiled widely at him and he smiled again, wondering what an Earth he'd do without her. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I most certainly do," he smiled. She smiled and nodded and got out of bed.

"I have something for you," she smiled and walked over to the closet and got out a nicely wrapped package and he realised what that package had been the day before.

"So that's what you were planning," he smiled in amusement.

"It most certainly was," she smiled and handed him the present. He took the present and opened it while she sat on the bed and watched. He opened the gift and found a brand new bottle of his favourite cologne inside. He smiled and picked it up and looked at it. The glass bottle was small and full of a rather clear liquid. He smiled. He liked that one he wore it when he wanted to impress Christina and have fun nights with her if you get my drift.

"Its wonderful love," he smiled at her lovingly.

"I know it's not much but I saw it and I thought of you," she smiled bashfully at him.

"It's the thought that counts love," he shrugged and she nodded.

"So, where do you wanna go to celebrate?" she asked him.

"I honestly don't mind love," he smiled.

"Alright, we'll have a think," she smiled and began to think of where they could go.

Sweeney watched her fondly feeling happy for a change. He thought about how lucky he was to have found her and about how he would never let go of her. At that moment he made a wish, to stay with her forever and to maybe one day start a family with her. For the first time in many years Sweeney Todd made a birthday wish.


End file.
